Destino
by Ginny-Flor de Cerezo
Summary: Porque algunos sueños... son simplemente imposibles de alcanzar. -POV Serena-


**DESTINO**

**Por: Ginny "Flor de cerezo"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**::: Disclaimer :::** Bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon no me pertenece a mí, sino a sensei Naoko Takeuchi nOn

Porque si fuera mi serie… ¡Habrían salido mucho más el príncipe Endymion, Taiki y Yaten Kou! O.ó Y Tuxedo Mask haría algo más que lanzar rositas a lo buey y frases repetitivas sin sentido alguno ¬¬

Este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para la completa diversión tanto mía como la de ustedes; créanme, no me pagan por hacerlo XD

**::: Símbolos :::**

**XXX **Cambio de escena

**ooo **Escenas que se suscitan en un mismo espacio de tiempo

X X X Separación de recuerdos en "Flash Back"

**X . X . X **Día después

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**::: Dedicatoria :::**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Desde niña, creí que si me esforzaba lo suficiente, todos mis sueños se harían realidad.

Con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que solo con tenacidad y esfuerzo, podría cumplirlos.

Pero ahora sé…

Que algunos sueños son simplemente imposibles de alcanzar.

Y eso me duele.

Más de lo que se puede imaginar.

"_**Lo siento tanto…. ¡en serio que sí! Pero sabes tan bien como yo, que esto no debe suceder"**_

Saberte cerca de mí y no poder corresponderte.

"_**¿No me amas?"**_

¡Claro que te amo!

¿Es que acaso no ves mi sufrimiento por ello?

"_**Por favor… no quiero hablar de eso".**_

No puedo mirarlo a la cara. Si lo hiciera, mis ojos reflejarían el inmenso amor que en secreto le profeso.

"_**¡Pero tú no lo amas!"**_

Eso es verdad.

Una verdad que no cuadra con el destino que debo cumplir. Pero que es necesaria para la estabilidad de aquellos a quienes quiero.

"_**Por favor…"**_

Tus súplicas partieron mi corazón.

¿Qué ganabas con gritarme a la cara todo aquello que sabía de antemano?

"_**¡No puedo entender porque te sacrificas de esa manera!"**_

Porque es mi naturaleza.

No puedo ser tan egoísta; mi propia felicidad no es tan importante como la vida de esa personita que depende de mí para poder conocer lo bello de este mundo.

"_**¡Lo sabes! ¡Así que no insistas más!"**_

La determinación de mis palabras te ha decepcionado; mi corazón siente que tu estrella ha perdido un poco de su brillo.

"**Adiós entonces… mi querida bombón"**

Tu mirada vacía me observó tan intensamente, que mis temblorosas piernas cedieron; solo en ese momento, me di cuenta de lo pesadas que eran mis alas…

Y ahí, tirada en el suelo, los sollozos aumentaron, y las lágrimas fluyeron ya sin control alguno.

Solo un parpadeo…

Y desapareciste.

- ¡Serena, tonta!

Una vocecita a mis espaldas, ha interrumpido aquellas dolorosas memorias que revive mi mente cuando me encuentro sola.

Inútilmente me limpio las mejillas; hago la pantomima de un sonoro bostezo, para hacerle creer que acabo de despertar.

Con un poco de suerte, ni siquiera le dará importancia a mis ojos hinchados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto ya repuesta, con fingido enfado.

Con pasos vacilantes te acercas, escudriñándome con la mirada.

- Mamá Ikuko preparó un delicioso pay de limón – comentas con naturalidad, con tus brazos tras la espalda. Esperas una respuesta.

Estiro los brazos con pereza y de un salto, salgo de la cama.

- ¡Suena delicioso!

Esa expresión no sonó tan convincente como deseaba. Estoy segura que te has dado cuenta, pero no haces ningún comentario al respecto.

Te limitas a observarme con seriedad.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara o que?

Volteas tu cara con indignación. ¿Por qué tus mejillas se tiñeron de color?

No tengo idea. Solo sé que me tomas con fuerza de la mano, y me llevas por los pasillos, corriendo tras de ti.

- ¡Anda, vamos, o Papá y Kenny se lo comerán todo, Serena-tonta!

Aumentas la presión de mi mano, como aferrándote a mí, con desesperación.

No puedo más que verte con incredulidad por todo el camino, dejándome guiar como un títere, hasta el comedor.

- ¿Sabes, Serena?

Te observo con detenimiento. Tu rostro adquiere una seriedad impresionante.

Por tu manera de comportarte, a veces, se me olvida que eres tan solo una niña.

- Estoy contenta de que seas mi mamá – tu mano me aprieta aún más fuerte - Y sé que con el entrenamiento adecuado, algún día llegaré a ser tan hermosa y poderosa como tú. Una digna Princesa de Tokio de Crystal.

No pude evitar soltarte.

Cubro mi rostro con ambas manos, para que no me veas llorar.

Lo intuyes.

Sabes que no amo a Mamoru. Que mi corazón le pertenece a esa estrella fugaz que ahora viaja lastimeramente por la Vía Láctea rumbo a su hogar.

Seiya y yo…

… por más que deseemos estar juntos…

Es algo que no puede pasar.

Al menos en esta vida.

**::: Finito :::**


End file.
